Hijo de la Luna
by Gn Zimmerman
Summary: Basado en la canción "Hijo de la luna" del grupo Mecano El amor es una adicción eleva los niveles de dopamina en el cuerpo, somos literalmente, adictos a nuestra otra mitad. Todos cometemos errores por amor, es nuestro derecho.


_Basado en la canción "Hijo de la luna" del grupo Mecano_

* * *

 _ **El amor es una adicción eleva los niveles de dopamina en el cuerpo, somos literalmente, adictos a nuestra otra mitad**_

* * *

 _ **Hijo de la luna**_

Se encontraba la bella luna sumida en la tristeza de su soledad. Dicha tristeza y desolación producían una noche oscura, solo se peguntaba ¿Por qué ella tenía que pagar tal precio?, no era un castigo, ya que su belleza y brillo se conservaban aun en la oscuridad del cosmos. Todo ello fruto de su vanidad, el anhelar ser la más bella y disfrutar de ello, lamentablemente nadie podría notar a la mujer ya que al observarla noche tras noche admiran su bella forma cósmica, mas no a Rosalie.

Rosalie o Luna para el mundo, era la más hermosa mujer que existió sobre la faz de la tierra en la época en la cual las más bellas eran las más ricas, cortejadas y reconocidas. Su belleza era inexplicablemente grande, la más bella del pueblo, pero aun así ella no lo apreciaba, deseaba ser más bella y conocer a un hombre muy rico el cual la llenara de los más grandes placeres, las más bellas y brillantes joyas y la riqueza que no cualquiera podría tener…

Era una oscura noche, la joven escapo de su casa, se dirigía rumbo al prado ya que junto a este se encontraba un lago, un hermoso, puro y brillante, según las historias que había escuchado de los gitanos del pueblo, si una mujer se acercaba al lago y la invocaba hasta el amanecer, ella concedería un deseo, cualquier deseo…

 _'Señora luna, lo único que deseo es ser bella… ser la más bella mujer que hayan visto en este mundo, que ni siquiera la luna eclipse mi belleza' – rezo esta oración toda la noche, hasta que los últimos rayos de luna daban aquel brillo a la noche, de pronto esa luz la ilumino a ella y escucho una melodiosa y dulce voz femenina_

 _'mujer, ¿de verdad deseas ser más bella que la luna?'_

 _'si señora'-dijo totalmente segura_

 _'te concedo la belleza que deseas'_

 _'Gracias señora'_

 _'¿Sabes que tu deseo tiene un precio?'_

 _'si señora, cual sea el precio, lo pagare por una infinita belleza'_

 _'Si es tu deseo… Ni mi brillo te opacara, ni la joya más brillante… De ahora en adelante serás tú quien ilumine las noches, serás la más deseada y anhelada belleza, serás este brillo puro y hermoso… Serás la luna… De día lamentaras tu vanidad y maldecirás tu soledad'_

 _'pero señora Luna…' no pudo decir nada mas ya que un gran destello la atrapo y solo pudo escuchar…_

 _"la soledad, es el gran precio que tendrás que pagar por tu vanidad…"_  
 _Despertó es una total oscuridad, pero al observar su piel noto que era suave, mas blanca y brillante, como si ella hubiesen millones de diamantes incrustados, sus cabellos eran blanquecinos, brillaba como si fueran hilos de diamante, sonrió imaginado la absoluta belleza en si misma…_

La luna, le entrego su puesto a la bella Rosalie, mientras la luna, rehízo su vida como una mujer, se enamoro tuvo descendencia y murió, Rosalie padeció las mañanas y tardes en la oscuridad de los infinitos siglos…

Tan solo una vez, en la cual bajo de nuevo al mundo humano, se enamoró, pero desde ese momento supo que nunca podría ser feliz, ya que mientras ella observaba a su amado de día desde la oscuridad del cosmos, este la traiciono y ella lo castigo con la muerte, fue inexplicable para si porqué ya que su amado había estado con una mujer inferior, menos o nada bella.

En un día de soledad, Luna deseo un hijo, quien le hiciera compañía y fuera su propio sol, tras internar procrear por décadas, los dioses del cosmos se compadecieron de la pobre mujer y le informaron que hacia milenios, cuando la primera luna quiso por amor dejar su puesto el mundo se oscureció, así que quien tomara el puesto de luna tendría la desdicha de cargar con el peso de una maldición, nunca tendría un amor, nunca tendría la compañía de un hijo, siempre estaría sola, para así su puesto conservar y respetar…

"Tonto el que no entienda.  
Cuenta una leyenda  
que una hembra gitana  
conjuró a la luna  
hasta el amanecer"

Renesmee una hermosa gitana muy bella, una belleza pura y sin vanidad, que solo deseaba el amor de un calë…

"llorando pedía  
al llegar el día  
desposar un calé."

Rogaba llorando sobre una roca, en el mismo lago en el cual la luna había estado hacia siglos, tener a un hombre que la quisiera y acompañara, al cual esperar en la puerta de su cabaña todos los días a la hora del crepúsculo para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos y le diera un beso para demostrarle su añoranza de verla...

"-tendrás a tu hombre,  
piel morena- "  
desde el cielo  
habló la luna llena."

La mujer no podía contener su felicidad y lloro por la alegría de poder encontrar a su esperado amor…  
Así la luna derramó en ella el brillo de la luna, tan brillante como escarcha, se esparció y adentro en el cuerpo de la gitana…

"pero a cambio quiero  
el hijo primero  
que le engendres a él"

Todas las esperanzas de Renesmee cayeron al saber que tendría que entrar a su sangre en forma de pago por el amor…

"El semblante de  
que quien su hijo inmola  
para no estar sola  
poco le iba a querer."

Y era cierto a ella lo único que le importaba era Jacob un hombre cale, el más hermoso y fuerte de todos con su cabello negro petróleo, piel canela y sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche…  
"Luna, luna de plata  
Quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer"

Mientras luna se encontraba en la oscuridad del cosmos todos los dioses se reunieron alrededor de ella para mostrarle el destino de la ahora ya condenada mujer, la cual a manos de su moriría, seria castigada como una vez luna misma lo fue, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ella estaba tan sola como Renesmee aquella gitana, ahora con su magia tendría un hijo…

Luna vio como en un campamento gitano se realizaba una boda y no era de nadie menos que de Renesmee…  
Luna observo el matrimonio y vida de Renesmee y su ahora esposo, Jacob, el cazador. Exactamente un año después del encuentro con la luna Renesmee dio a luz a su hijo…

"De padre canela  
nació un niño  
blanco como el lomo  
de un armiño,  
con los ojos grises  
en vez de aceituna  
niño albino de luna"

Tan blanco y hermoso como porcelana y marfil, tan brillante como millones de diamante y ojos grises, ojos albinos, hijo de la luna, Renesmee llego a la conclusión de que finalmente era hora de pagar a luna por su deseo, pero todo se complicó al momento de Jacob querer conocer a su primogénito…

"¡maldita su estampa!  
este hijo es de un payo  
y yo no me lo callo."

Jacob, regreso de caza e instantáneamente se enteró de que tenía a su primer hijo varón, Renesmee había tratado de ocultarlo para explicar todo a Jacob, pero este no le dio tiempo…  
Todo fue un amor de fantasía creado por la magia de la luna, Jacob no la quería a ella quería a su hijo…

"Gitano al creerse deshonrado,  
se fue a su mujer,  
cuchillo en mano.  
"¿De quién es el hijo?  
me has engañado fijo."  
Y de muerte la hirió"

-¿DE QUIEN ES EL HIJO?-dijo furioso

Renesmee trato de contestar pero la amedranto que Jacob se acercaba peligrosamente con un aire vengativo rodeándolo, cuando estuvo frente a ella saco un cuchillo de su interior y así de muerte la hirió… Renesmee moría con la palabra en la boca… pero en su interior maldecía a la luna… Jacob inmediatamente salió de la cabaña.

"luego se hizo al monte  
con el niño en brazos  
y allí le abandonó"

Cargo al niño en brazos y salió rumbo a los más recóndito del bosque, no quería ver ni estar cerca de aquella criatura fruto de un engaño, el cual nunca existió, ya que Renesmee simplemente cargo en su vientre a un hijo de la luna…

Jacob no pudo con el cargo de conciencia en alguna parte de su ser había amado a su mujer, pero esta lo engaño y le quito su honor, corrió hasta que encontró un lugar oscuro en el bosque allí con cuchillo en mano su pecho atravesó y poco a poco su vida extinguió…

Mientras en el suelo la gitana, Renesmee, padecía, a la espera de su esperadamente hablo a la luna para que acudiera a su ayuda, la maldecía por quitar el amor y a su hijo, pero aun así era humilde y sabía que necesitaba de ella…

Rezaba...

"luna de plata,  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel."

Cuando la luna apareció, le dio la noticia de que por ella no podía hacer nada, pero por su ahora hijo, el cual había recogido y acunado después de que el hombre cale lo abandono en medio del bosque, haría lo que estuviera en sus blancas manos y le prometió…

"Hijo de la luna  
en las noches  
que haya luna llena  
será porque el niño  
esté de buenas…"

\- Tranquila, cuidaré de él, no dejaré que le ocurra nada

"y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna.  
Y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna"

Y así termina la trágica historia de una gitana que por amor murió y su hijo perdió, pero el deseo de luna se cumplió…  
Cada semana que la luna mengua se escucha el llanto del niño de la luna y como la melodiosa voz de su madre luna lo arrulla…  
…

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Detrás de la publicación de esta corta historia hay una peculiaridad. Ya había sido publicada en otra cuenta que por cierto se llama family-masencullendenali. La cosa es que como ustedes entenderán los intereses, el tiempo y la disposición de todas las personas cambian, también maduran y esto las lleva a alejarse lentamente, es así tuve una familia Twilight y de nosotras no queda nada si hablamos de comunicación pero siempre guardaremos en nuestros corazones todo ese afecto en la época de auge Twilight. Tampoco ayuda que olvidáramos la contraseña de la cuenta y que hotmail nos cerrara el correo de la cuenta por falta de uso.

No siento mas y buscando evitar confusiones,

besos

 **GN**


End file.
